


settle down

by sweethoney (hwanxiao)



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pet Names, a lot of “I love you”s, compliments!, dongyeol is a jealous baby, hwanhee is tiny bit ditzy, mentions nsfw very slightly, soft angst, they’re stupidly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanxiao/pseuds/sweethoney
Summary: Hwanhee returns back to the dorm after a night out. He didn’t expect his boyfriend, Dongyeol to be awake waiting for him as he opened the door to their shared bedroom.OrHwanhee was out and Dongyeol gets jealous so Hwanhee needs to reassure him.
Relationships: Lee Dongyeol | Xiao/Lee Hwanhee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	settle down

The whole building was pitch dark with nothing more than the light of Hwanhee's abandoned room shining softly through the brown curtains. The other members must have gone to bed early, the blonde assumed as he unlocks the front door with a click of his keys, struggling slightly with his shivering hands. The sound of the wooden door opening being the only noise that accompanied the crickets chirping through the night in their small neighborhood. 

As he hauled himself into the compact space of their small dorm he let out a relieved sigh, letting his body bathe in the warm temperature. He was thankful to finally be home, though he had enjoyed the night out. It was surprisingly pleasant to not be pestered by their manager all the time.

He was the last one home as it seems, assuming by all the seven shoes that were already lined up the entrance. Hwanhee scrunches his nose, didn't expecting himself to lose track of time like that. "Must've been the alcohol." He murmurs to himself. He was still fully conscious and by now the slight bit of drunkenness has been watered down to just a small state of ditziness but it was fine by him. 

Hwanhee stumbles up the stairs to his shared room with Dongyeol, the alcohol in his system not helping much especially adding on to his tired limbs as to make him even dizzier. The blonde cursed as he almost slips down the flight of stairs due to the darkness of the whole dorm. 

Grabbing onto to a wall to secure himself as Hwanhee finally reached to the second floor after a long few minutes of struggling. He makes sure to silence his steps as he didn't want to wake up any of his members this late, he wouldn't ever hear the end of it if he woke up Yein from his slumber.

Hwanhee blindly feels up the doors trying to find the one to his room, when he finally feels the familiar surface of his name tag stuck onto the panel of the wooden door he lets out of small sigh of glee.

When he opens the door letting the warm yellow light wash over his body, he expected to be greeted by a sleeping Dongyeol. He didn't expect to be greeted by the younger being slumped over in fetus position on Hwanhee's bed glaring at his cellphone.

Dongyeol looked up at Hwanhee, a sense of relief seeming to have washed over him but still, he looked angry. 

The dark look in the younger's eyes sent a shiver down Hwanhee's back.

"You finally decided to come back." Dongyeol snaps at Hwanhee with a glare.

Hwanhee looks back at the black-haired boy with a confused whimper. He wanted Dongyeol to tell him what was wrong but the younger didn't look like he was going to budge any time soon. 

So Hwanhee decided to prop himself down on the bed next to Dongyeol, laying down so his eyes met the youngers.

"What's wrong Yeol?" He asks,

Dongyeol was already in his sleepwear, his violet silk shirt dripping dangerously low on his pale chest but that was normal for the maknae. He looked devilishly handsome as always with his sharp face structure and cat-like eyes. The fact that he looked angry made him even more attractive but Hwanhee wouldn't say it out loud.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?" Dongyeol asks after a long pause of silence. Hwanhee cocked his head to the side in confusion before forming an o shape with his mouth. "I left it in Gyul's car, fuck." He curses, the recent memory of chucking his phone to the backseat bubbling up to the surface of his consciousness. 

_ Dongyeol must've been worried sick. _

**_ " _ ** Yeol-ah I'm sorry I didn't pick up." Hwanhee pouts, tugging at the Dongyeol's sleep pants softly as the younger still looked at him with flames in his dark black eyes.

"Baby, don't be mad at me." Hwanhee says again as he grabs Dongyeol's slender hand into his.

"I'm not a baby anymore Hwan, I'm 21 now." The younger says, pulling his hand away from Hwanhee's grasp.

"Well, you're acting like one." The blonde says, snuggling closer to Dongyeol much to the younger's retaliation but Dongyeol couldn't help but allow his boyfriend to get comfortable on his lap as he stretches his legs out, giving Hwanhee more space. 

Dongyeol was about to sigh in defeat but an unfamiliar smell made him scrunch his nose in jealousy, "This isn't your jacket." He says tugging at the hem of the grey polyester jacket, call Dongyeol crazy but he's been with Hwanhee for more than five years and he was sure he could tell if Hwanhee was wearing someone else's clothing. Most of the time being his hoodie is or the other members clothe but this time it was definitely from somebody outside the group.

"It's Gyul's, the shirt I wore out was thin so he offered me his jacket." Hwanhee says, chewing at his bottom lip. He wasn't used to the younger being so possessive and it definitely made him nervous. Hwanhee would be lying if he said he didn't think Dongyeol looked hot while jealous too.

"Why were you wearing a thin shirt out?" His boyfriend replies, his harsh tone making Hwanhee cower, quickly slipping off the jacket and throwing it to the other side of the room.

"I didn't expect it to be cold yeol-ah." Hwanhee says, his voice coming out small and begging as he pushes himself to lay on Dongyeol's chest. The younger adjusted their position so Hwanhee could be comfortably sitting on his lap while facing him, both hands guiding Hwanhee's hip in place.

"You know that's not what I meant Hwan." Dongyeol says, tightening his grip on Hwanhee's waist. The possessive look in his eyes sending shivers down to Hwanhee's legs.

"It's nothing Yeol, we were just hanging out." He says, giving Dongyeol his most convincing puppy eyes.

"You still smell like him." The younger says, nuzzling into the crevice of Hwanhee's neck. "It's the jacket." He replies though he doubts his boyfriend was listening, too busy leaving soft kisses on his exposed collarbone.

"I don't like it." Dongyeol almost growls into Hwanhee's skin.

"I could go take a shower Yeol." Hwanhee suggests as he grips on to Dongyeol's shoulder since his legs felt like pudding at the moment and he was scared he was going to fall off.

Dongyeol hums in reply, abandoning Hwanhee's neck to meet his eyes. Hwanhee couldn't help but blush at how intensely the younger boy was looking at him.

"You're so pretty." Dongyeol mumbles, hands cupping Hwanhee cheeks as he traces his thumb past the older's bottom lip. 

"says the most handsome boy I know." Hwanhee coos at the younger boy making Dongyeol turn bright red. He looked so innocent that Hwanhee forgot the youngers grip on his waist for a second. 

"Then you won't leave for anyone else?" Dongyeol asks, this time sounding genuine, scared, it was a switch from the aggressive questions from before. Sometimes Hwanhee forgets that Dongyeol is just 21, barely an adult. He was raised only by the members, debuted at such a young age that he never had much of his teenage years except being locked in a practice room. Inside, Dongyeol was still the small insecure kid that Hwanhee first met six years ago.

It has been a long time since Hwanhee had to be the mature one in their relationship.

"I'll only leave when you tell me to darling, I love you to the moon and back Dongyeol. I can swear you that" Hwanhee says, he didn't have wait long for Dongyeol to reply. "god I love you." He says before pulling Hwanhee into a slow intoxicating kiss.

The blonde kisses him right back, messy but still overall sweet, or was it the cake he ate earlier. Hwanhee had no idea.

Seconds passed as the kiss turned sloppier, high off hormones and endorphins that their bodies produced. Hwanhee let out a silent scream as Dongyeol laid them both on the small bed facing each other, the younger's arm under Hwanhee's head as he nuzzles into Dongyeol's chest. "Remember when we could both actually fit on this bed together without the threat of you falling off?" The younger chuckles against Hwanhee's soft hair that smelled faintly like alcohol and smoke but he didn't mind it.

"I didn't grow a bit, that's all on you mister Lee Dongyeol." Hwanhee says, which he wasn't wrong of course. Dongyeol did get more muscular throughout their years of debut.

"You fit perfectly in my arms now, it used to be the other way around." The younger says receiving a small kick on the thigh from Hwanhee.

"You're stating that I'm short." Hwanhee glares daggers at Dongyeol.

"I did not say that." Dongyeol couldn't help but smile.

"You're smiling, you definitely think I'm short." Hwanhee punches playfully at Dongyeol's chest, no real threat in his voice.

"I think you're a lot of things puppy. I think you're the best singer in the world and I think you look especially pretty riding my-"

"shut up Lee Dongyeol!" Hwanhee shouts as his ears go red.

"Well, it's the truth. When you're all sweaty and panting-"

Dongyeol earned himself another punch in the guts, this time with enough force to make him stop mid-sentence.

"I'm never talking to you again." Hwanhee whines, despite the fact that he buries his head further into the younger's broad chest.

"I love you puppy." Dongyeol kisses Hwanhee's head.

"I love you too." Hwanhee mumbles back already half asleep. 


End file.
